ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 200 (13th January 1987)
Plot Sharon and Angie move out of Pete and Kathy's and into a hotel. Angie meets with her solicitor, Mr Fenwick, to discuss a counterpetition on the grounds of Den's adultery. Dr Legg visits Lou, Michelle and Pauline to tell them he has secured Arthur with a psychiatric appointment at the hospital. Michelle persuades Dr Legg to let her tell him about the appointment. Hannah and Tony hide a present for Kelvin; they tell him they have a surprise planned for his 18th birthday, but he tells them he is planning a party and then tells them they should go for a meal together whilst he celebrates. Sue is annoyed with Mehmet for instigating the cab drivers overcharging their customers. Michelle tells Arthur about the psychiatric appointment and he agrees to go. Kelvin invites Naima to his party and she accepts. Rezaul tells Naima that their family think they would make a good couple after Naima's divorce has been finalised, though she disagrees. He then gets defensive when Mehmet flirts with Naima and offers to take her out for a meal. Arthur meets Dr Blackburn for his psychiatric assessment and tells him what has been going on in his life and his mind, as well as that he has considered suicide. Hannah and Tony discuss gatecrashing Kelvin's birthday party after their meal to show him they are not too old to party. Dr Blackburn tells Michelle that Arthur has suffered a breakdown and should be admitted to hospital. Michelle leaves the psychiatrist's office but cannot find Arthur - he has gone missing. Kelvin invites Lofty and Simon to his party. Sharon meets with Ms Curbishley about her Youth Training Scheme and tells her she wants a career after leaving her supermarket job, so Ms Curbishley agrees to line up several interviews for her. Michelle searches for Arthur but has no luck finding him. She tells Pauline she has ruined everything by persuading Arthur to go to his appointment. They both go home and six hours later, Arthur returns. He tells the pair of them he lost track of time, before agreeing to be hospitalised. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lofty - Tom Watt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mary - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Fenwick - Chris Sanders *Ms Curbishley - Veronica Roberts *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Dr Blackburn - David McAlister Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Psychiatrist's office and corridor *Unknown job office *Unknown solicitor's office Notes *Colin Russell (Michael Cashman) is credited but does not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's the principle of the thing. I want you to stick a petition on him... adultery, cruelty... you name it, he's done it!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 27,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes